Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a finger or stylus, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be typically classified into a resistive touch window and a capacitive touch window. In the resistive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch window between electrodes. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch window has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch window recently.
The touch window has a substrate provided thereon with a sensing electrode and a wire electrode connected with the sensing electrode, and may detect a touch position by detecting the variation of the capacitance when an area where the sensing electrode is provided is touched.
In this case, the sensing electrode and the wire electrode may be provided on one surface of one substrate or provided on one surface of each of a plurality of substrates.
When the sensing electrode and the wire electrode are provided on one surface of the one substrate, the wire electrode may be withdrawn in various directions. For example, the wire electrode may extend from an active area and a non-active area.
In this case, when wire electrodes provided on the active area include metal, the wire electrode may be viewed from an outside.
Accordingly, a touch window having a novel structure capable of solve the above problem is required.